1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for accessing the Internet, and particularly to a method and apparatus for building a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) menu in an Internet television system.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Internet television systems are rapidly producing an alternative way of accessing the Internet. Television viewers, demanding entertainment and informational resources beyond cable broadcasting and video cassettes, are discovering that the Internet satisfies this need. Internet televisions systems offer technology that takes advantage of packet-switched information in the form of web pages available from wide-area networks in HTML or MPEG formats.
Internet television appeals to many consumers because it is less expensive and requires less technical sophistication than standard methods of accessing the Internet through a personal computer. Integration of Internet access resources with a television receiver also is more convenient than relying on a personal computer. Many potential users of the Internet who do not possess personal computers, or who are intimidated by the perceived technical skill involved in operating a personal computer, but who desire to use various Internet services (e.g., e-mail), are otherwise eliminated from this market. Moreover, from the standpoint of market suppliers, any increase in market share translates into further demand for innovative content and hardware devices. Commercial advertisers obtain another medium to impress their product on the public consciousness.
An Internet television system does not require complicated PC hardware and software such as a separate browser, a separate monitor, and a computer keyboard, to access the Internet. Typically, all of the accessing functions are performed within a set top box placed on top of the television. This set top box is connected directly to the television, and a remote control device typically controls the set top box with signals transmitting in the infrared or radio frequency bands. Memory within the set top box is typically less than required for a personal computer, and the operating system for the processor in the set top box is greatly simplified. The user does not have to purchase a separate video monitor, thereby reducing parts and consequent expense of the Internet access system.
One issue that arises is how to best control functions of a set top box to enter URLs. A URL is an address for accessing a site on a network or the Internet. While it is possible to utilize a keyboard, this increases the expense and complexity of the system because a protocol must be established for transmitting control information from a keyboard to an infrared sensor or radio receiver. Another possibility is to include a mouse, joystick, or track ball on a remote control to enter control information. The user manipulates the mouse or track ball over particular words, letters or icons on the television screen, and enters them with a button on the remote. However, it is difficult to accurately control a cursor position on a television display screen by indexing a mouse or track ball.
Thus, it is desirable to simplify access to the Internet using only a standard remote control device to select URLs, and to provide a simplified way of building URL menus in a set top box where great technical sophistication is not required.